


Как обычно

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, Protective Franky
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку "Фрэнки/Робин. Школьное AU. Лучшая ученица школы и хулиган".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как обычно

\- Ведьма! Ведьма!  
Робин продолжала читать, не обращая никакого внимания на визгливые выкрики. Последний выпуск многотомной "Археологической энциклопедии" в любом случае лучше всего, что можно было услышать от её одноклассников.  
\- Уродина! Жечь таких надо!  
Ни один мускул не дрогнул на сосредоточенном лице девочки.  
Что-то несильно ударило её по виску. Ластик, отстранённо подумала она. Или огрызок карандаша. Видно, всё-таки придётся оторваться от чтения. Пометив страницу закладкой-наклейкой с ухмыляющимся черепом, она закрыла книгу и подняла голову.  
\- Уро... Иыы!  
Впрочем, её вмешательство было уже необязательным.  
\- Тебе одного сломанного носа мало, Спанда-Панда? - хмуро поинтересовался синеволосый паренёк, одной рукой с лёгкостью приподняв буяна за воротник над полом. - Зубы лишние появились?  
\- Ыыы... ну что ты, Катти... я ж так... понарошку...  
\- Во-первых, для таких, как ты, я - Фрэнки. Во-вторых, ещё раз увижу - руки повырываю и шею сверну. Понарошку, ага, - он встряхнул испуганно хлопавшего глазами Спандама, как пыльный коврик, и запустил в сторону двери. - Пшёл вон, шакальё.  
Когда тот испарился из пустого класса, Фрэнки повернулся к ней.  
\- Что одна сидишь-то? Опять тётка?  
Робин молча кивнула, отведя глаза. В последние дни отношения в семье, если это ещё можно было назвать семьёй, вновь обострились до предела. Идти домой после уроков категорически не хотелось, а занятий у исторического кружка сегодня не было.  
\- Мда, дела. Пошли к нам, а? Бабушка Кокоро сегодня свои супер-блинчики сделала, вкуснятина такая! И дядя Том тебе очень обрадуется, - Робин неуверенно улыбнулась.  
\- Вот и отлично! - он приобнял её за плечи, заставив подняться. - А если этот Спанда ещё что будет вякать - ты только позови! Быстро ему все кости переломаю!  
Всё-таки, подумала Робин, иногда и здесь можно услышать что-то приятное - пусть и в таком своеобразном виде. Улыбка стала неприлично широкой и упорно не хотела исчезать.


End file.
